francoscapefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Ferme de joueur
thumb|La ferme de joueur au nord d'Ardougne. La ferme de joueur est une activité sortie le 3 septembre 2018. Elle permet aux joueurs d'élever des animaux à la ferme du Manoir au nord d'Ardougne Est. Cette activité est similaire à la maison et le port de joueur et a été développée par Mod Raven, Rowley, Chaose, et James H. Les joueurs pourront commencer les activités de la ferme après avoir passé par le tutoriel de Mémé Potterington située à la ferme de joueur au nord d'Ardougne. Un prérequis de niveau 17 en Agriculture et de 20 en Construction est requis pour commencer le tutoriel. Comme pour les champs agricoles, les joueurs voient leur propre bétail (cultures) et non celles des autres, de sorte que la ferme appartenant au joueur n'est pas instanciée. La ferme de joueur comprend les tâches d'agriculture et quatre pistes musicales saisonnières à la ferme (nécessaires pour la cape du perfectionniste). Ces pistes musicales saisonnières ne sont disponibles que pendant la saison courante ou en utilisant la Machine à saisons pour modifier la saison à la ferme. Emplacement La magnétite d'Ardougne vous téléporte directement dans la ferme, soyez sûrs de l'avoir déverrouillée. La cape d'Ardougne peux aussi vous téléporter à la parcelle d'agriculture dans l'enceinte de la ferme de joueur. Mémé Potterington est située au centre de la ferme devant sa maison. Tutoriel Pour le tutoriel, suivez les points jaunes au sol dans le jeu. Les joueurs doivent d'abord commencer le tutoriel en parlant avec Mémé Potterington et en effectuant les étapes suivantes: * Ramassez Jack le yack dèrrière la maison et retournez parler à Mémé Potterington. * Vendre Jack à Prezleek (marchand de yacks), situé près du puits devant la maison. (Vous gagnez 500 Haricots pour Jack). * Achetez un titre pour un petit enclos au marché de la ferme (faites un clic-droit sur Mémé pour accéder au marché, Coûte 100 haricots). * Achetez deux lapins du marché et les examiner une fois dans l'inventaire. (Coûte 10 haricots chacun). * Construire le petit enclos (cliquez « Bâtir » sur l'enclos abîmé (petit)) et placer les deux lapins à l'intérieur (cliquez « Vérifier animaux » sur la porte ou utilisez les lapins sur la porte pour les ajouter à l'enclos). * Vérifiez les lapins en cliquant sur eux et cliquez sur « soigner ». Ensuite faites un diagnostique de l'animal en passant sur toutes les options d'examen. Ensuite cliquez sur « Administrer le remède » et cliquez sur « Remède contre la grippe ». * Parlez à Mémé pour obtenir de la bouillie de fruits et allez à l'enclos pour remplir l'auge, ensuite retournez parler à Mémé. * Passez le temps avec elle pour jusqu'à ce que les lapins aient grandi; parler avec Mémé pour passer le temps ou attendre 22 minutes. * Retirez les lapins de l'enclos. (Cliquez sur « Produits et XP » pour récolter d’abord, 275 expériences en agriculture chaque lapin). * Parler à Mémé pour obtenir plus de bouillie de fruits. * Amenez les lapins à l'enclos de reproduction derrière la ferme principale. Cliquez sur "vérifier les animaux" sur la porte ou utilisez le lapin sur l'enclos. * Remplir l'auge. Après un court instant un bébé lapin apparaîtra (ou parlez avec Mémé pour avancer jusqu'à ce moment). * Parlez avec Mémé pour terminer le tutoriel. Le bébé élevé pendant le tutoriel peut être vendu à Myfi (acheteuse de lapins) à côté du puits. Discuter avec Mémé après le tutoriel récompense le joueur avec 100 haricots supplémentaires et donne des informations sur le fonctionnement de la ferme, y compris l'achat et la vente. Le gameplay Après le tutoriel, les joueurs pourront acheter des titres pour des enclos au marché de la ferme. Ils peuvent ensuite construire des enclos pour garder leur bétail en utilisant des matériaux Construction. Les joueurs peuvent construire un maximum de deux enclos de chaque taille; petit, moyen et grand. Les joueurs peuvent placer du bétail dans leurs enclos et les élever. Les types de bétail que les joueurs peuvent élever comprennent lapin, poulet, chinchompa, mouton, araignée, zygomite, vache, yack et dragon. Les animaux ont un état "étudié" et "non étudié". Les animaux non étudiés peuvent être mis en banque et empilés. Une fois qu'un animal est étudié, il ne pourra plus être empilé dans la banque et aura des caractéristiques et attributs uniques. Les animaux étudiés ne sont pas échangeables sur le Grand Marché, mais il est possible de les échanger directement avec d'autres joueurs. Les caractéristiques d'un animal comprennent ses niveaux de santé, de bonheur, son poids, sa vitesse et sa beauté, mesurés respectivement en grammes, galopades et grains de beauté. Les animaux ont des noms; il y a jusqu'à 30 noms possibles pour chaque sexe de chaque type d'animal. Les animaux passent à travers les stades de croissance de l'œuf, au bébé, à l'adolescent, à l'adulte et et à senior, bien que certains animaux n'aient pas de stade d’œuf. L'expérience en agriculture est acquise à chaque stade. Les animaux peuvent être vendus à n'importe quel stade de leur développement. Animaux Différents animaux peuvent être obtenus en Combat (lapins communs, lapins crèmes de Rellekka, araignées, yacks frémennes et dragons), Trappeur (lapins blancs de Piscatoris et chinchompas), Invocation (yacks spirituels) ou le Marché de la ferme (lapins, poulets, moutons et vaches). Les bébés/œufs d'animaux non étudiés et étudiés peuvent être échangés avec d'autres joueurs, mais seuls les non étudiés peuvent être achetés/vendus auprès du Grand Marché. Lorsque vous obtenez un animal, vous le recevez automatiquement dans votre inventaire ou vous devez le récupérer (voir le tableau ci-dessous). Enclos Il y a deux enclos de chaque taille dans votre ferme et un enclos de reproduction. Vous ne pouvez pas avoir différents types d'animaux dans le même enclos, ni mettre des animaux dans un enclos de taille qui n'est pas appropriée, comme un dragon dans un petit enclos par exemple. Vous devez acheter un titre et un kit pour les enclos au marché de la ferme avant de commencer la construction. Alimentation Les animaux ont besoin d'être nourris pour grandir et conserver leur bonheur et leur santé. Une fois qu'un animal a été ajouté à un enclos, vous pouvez remplir son auge avec les éléments appropriés, listés sous les informations de l'animal dans l'enclos ou en cliquant sur "Afficher infos" pour les animaux de votre inventaire. Ajoutez l'aliment approprié à l'auge, qui peut contenir jusqu'à 1 000 produits. Des aliments peuvent être ajoutés, notés ou non, et le bac peut être utilisé à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur de l'enclos. La nourriture est consommée environ toutes les deux heures et sa santé et son bonheur augmenteront un peu. Les aliments peuvent être retirés de l’auge sous forme de bouillie pour être réutilisés avec d’autres auges d'enclos, cependant, vous ne pourrez pas récupérer les objets d'origine que vous avez mit au départ. Comme toutes les sources de nourriture produisent la même quantité de produits, les sources les moins chères sont meilleures. En ce qui concerne les fruits, Dell Monti donnera 40 ananas à quiconque aura accompli les tâches faciles de Karamja, avec 40 pommes à cuire supplémentaires pour ceux qui auront accompli les tâches élites de Karamja. De plus, si vous avez accompli les sous-parties de Les pieds dans le plat, vous pouvez acheter des pommes à cuire depuis le coffre. En outre, Arhein à Catherby vend 40 ananas pour 2 pièces d'or chacun par jour. Tandis qu'il faut 42 heures aux ananas pour pousser, les baies de l'Arche peuvent aussi être récoltées quelques centaines à la fois et utilisées comme fruits. Les graines telles que les graines de topinambour et les graines d'attrape-mouches de Vénus sont vendus sur le Grand Marché à bas prix et en grande quantité, jusqu'à 1,000 chaque heure. Un maître fermier est aussi près de la ferme, vous pouvez le voler pour obtenir une grande variété de graines. Les champignons peuvent facilement être obtenus en grand nombre en récoltant des grappes de champignons sur l'île des Tortues de pierre, Goshima ou sur des îles inexplorées, toutefois il est plus logique de couper en tranches les champignons de valeur des îles inexplorées au lieu de les utiliser pour l'alimentation de vos animaux de la ferme. On peut tuer des vaches pour obtenir rapidement de grandes quantités de viande crue. Les ours grizzly peuvent être trouvé juste à l'est du manoir si vous avez besoin. Faire le plein de viandes crues se fait le plus efficacement en achetant des lots de viande d’oiseaux crus tous les jours au magasin d’Oo'glog après avoir terminé la quête Cure très-mal. Si vous avez besoin de quantités plus importantes que celles fournies par les lots, le magasin vend également une variété d'autres viandes crues et est relativement proche d'une banque. Maladie Les animaux élevés dans la ferme ont une chance de tomber malade. Il existe six maladies différentes qui peuvent se présenter sous différents symptômes. Les joueurs doivent identifier la maladie d'un animal pour lui apporter le traitement adéquat et recevoir de l'expérience en Agriculture. Si le bon remède est utilisé, les statistiques de l'animal seront légèrement améliorées. Au contraire, si un mauvais remède est utilisé ses statistiques seront légèrement diminuées et l'animal ne sera pas guérit. Le tableau ci-dessous liste les symptômes associés à chaque maladie: Reproduction Des animaux matures peuvent être ajoutés à un enclos d'élevage pour créer des bébés. Les animaux ne peuvent se reproduire que durant les stades adulte et senior. L'enclos d'élevage dispose de quatre emplacements, de sorte qu'un seul mâle et une femelle doivent être placés dans l'enclos pour laisser la place à deux bébés. Atteindre le maximum d'animaux dans l'enclos de reproduction fera apparaître un message. Voici un exemple: . Les chances de reproduction d'une paire d'animaux seront affectées par leurs statistiques. Si leur santé et leur bonheur sont faibles, leurs chances de reproduction sont réduites. Assurez-vous qu'ils ont de la nourriture et attendez. Il existe des friandises, telles que les Rayons de miel et certains types de lait (lait à la fraise et lait à la vanille), qui accélèrent un peu le processus. Les animaux malades ne se reproduiront pas. Les joueurs peuvent utiliser le processus de sélection pour créer des bébés animaux spécifiques présentant des caractéristiques particulières. Quand un bébé naît dans l'enclos de reproduction, le joueur recevra le message suivant: De plus, les joueurs peuvent acheter des améliorations pour les petits, moyens et grands enclos pour permettre l'élevage d'animaux autre que seulement dans l'enclos de reproduction, sans toutefois atténuer les défaillances. Lorsque la reproduction a lieu dans l'un des enclos, le joueur recevra un message en fonction de l'enclos directionnel dans lequel il s'est produit. Un exemple apparaîtra ainsi: Les animaux de la même espèce et du même sexe peuvent donner naissance à une progéniture comme si elle était reproduite, avec le texte Ceci a une valeur globale beaucoup plus basse que si la progéniture vient d'un mâle et une femelle. L'atténuation de la malchance ne s'applique pas aux animaux du même sexe. Le succès Barooooo! est accompli en tuant des yacks afin d'obtenir un butin très rare - un bébé yack frémenne; pas en élevant des yacks du même sexe pour faire une adoption (la description de la tâche dit "Adoptez un bébé yak."). Les animaux peuvent avoir 1 à 3 attributs à la naissance. Il y a 0,1% de chances (1/1000) que les joueurs reçoivent des animaux "brillants" rares issus de la reproduction. l'effet radiant (+ 1% chance de brillant 1 , 2 et 3 attribut), brillant (+1,5% chance de brillant 2 et 3 attribut) et rayonnant (+ 2,5% chance de brillant 3 attribut) remplace la base 0,1% de chance. Tous les attributs s'empilent, ainsi une paire parfaite de parents fournirait 10% de chances de brillant par naissance. Tous les attributs brillants sur la progéniture ajoute également à la chance. Une progéniture avec Rayonnant/Brillant/Radiant au-dessus de parents parfaits aurait 15% de chances d’être brillant. Pour les dragons royaux, puisqu'ils nécessitent les 3 souffles différents des parents ainsi que de l'enfant qui naît noir, ont naturellement 5% de chances supplémentaires de base. Une paire parfaite de dragons noirs adultes ou senior (Souffle1/Souffle2/Radiant vs Souffle3/Brillant/Radiant) aurait un total de 11,5% de chances de brillant. Cela devient 16,5% si la progéniture est née avec Rayonnant/Brillant/Radiant. Les animaux brillants ont une apparence différente de celle des animaux normaux plus âgés que le stade de bébé; le mot 'Brillant!' apparaît sur la 4 ligne en dessous de Sexe lorsque la souris survole uniquement l'inventaire ou la banque; pas dans l'enclos. Ils donnent + 10% d'expérience en Agriculture supplémentaire à mesure qu'ils sont élevés et, lorsqu'ils sont vendus, sont considérés comme des "joker" pour la race préférée de l'acheteur. 'Brillant!' les animaux n'aident pas à élever des animaux plus brillants; pour ce faire, ils doivent posséder l'un des attributs brillants. Vous pouvez augmenter les chances de reproduction en utilisant les totems d’avantage agricole sur de petits enclos contenant des lapins senior. La tenue de maître fermier donne une meilleure chance d'obtenir des attributs positifs issus de la reproduction. Pour garder une trace de toutes les races que vous avez déjà élevés, vous pouvez vous adresser à Dagobert le chien, le fidèle compagnon de Mémé, ou prendre le carnet d'élevage de la ferme du Manoir sur la table à l'intérieur du manoir. Race de progéniture L'élevage de vaches de Kandarine avec les attributs Parfum fraise, Senteur vanille, et parfum chocolat a des chances accrues de générer une vache à la vanille, une vache à la fraise ou une vache chocolatée. Ces attributs ne sont pas nécessaires pour élever une vache aromatisée, mais le rendront beaucoup plus facile. Succès de reproduction *Les temps de reproduction moyen en enclos de reproduction, en supposant qu'aucun bonus de caractères ou d’autres sources de reproduction n'est activé. Pour maximiser l'efficacité de la reproduction: * Obtenez 100% bonheur avec Rayon de miel délicieux. * Obtenez 100% de santé Rayon de miel médicinal. * Mettez une paire d'animaux qui a l'attribut reproducteur (Fécond serait le deuxième meilleur choix). * Avantage pour lapin de rang 2: avoir au moins 1 lapin senior dans les deux petits enclos avec un totem pour chacun. * Les auges ne doivent pas manquer de nourriture. Information: *Les attributs des parents ont un risque légèrement plus élevé d’être hérités que d’autres attributs. Certains attributs sont plus dominants que les autres (Chef, Owsla) et sont plus susceptibles d’être transmis que d’autres traits. *Nettoyer les enclos n'augmente pas les chances de reproduction. *La beauté, le poids, et la vitesse n'a pas d'effet sur la reproduction. *Avoir un troisième animal dans l'enclos de reproduction n'augmente pas les chances de reproduction. C'est mieux d'en avoir seulement 2, pour garder de la place pour un deuxième bébé. *Vous pouvez avoir 2 bébé en même temps. Arrive souvent avec les lapins, moins souvent avec poulets et chinchompas, rarement avec les zygomites, et extrêmement rare avec les dragons. *Le métissage des variantes de la même espèce est possible. Par exemple, un lapin brun commun et un lapin blanc de Piscatoris peut donner un lapin brun commun ou un lapin blanc de Piscatoris. *Les variantes de reproduction d'espèces différentes est également possible. Par exemple, deux lapins crèmes de Rellekka pourraient donner un bébé lapin blanc de Piscatoris. La seule exception est l'élevage de chinchompa, où la progéniture ne peut seulement être de variante identique à l'un des parents. *L'amélioration de reproduction des lapins est multiplicatif. Cela augmenterait les chances de reproduction des dragons de 80 à 88%. *Il y a une atténuation de la malchance dans l'enclos de reproduction, ce qui signifie que si votre race échoue cinq fois, vous obtenez un succès garanti. Cette protection ne s'applique pas aux animaux du même sexe, et non plus pour les autres enclos. Vente Les joueurs peuvent vendre leurs animaux pour des haricots. Le nombre de haricots dépend de l'espèce, du stade de croissance, des attributs, etc. Au début, il peut être plus facile et plus rapide d’acheter des bébés animaux sur le marché de la ferme pour un acheteur spécifique. Achetez deux animaux supplémentaires (un mâle et une femelle). Une fois que tous les bébés sont jeunes, gardez les deux meilleurs et vendez les autres. Au stade de jeune, vous recevrez plus de haricots que vous n'en avez dépensés, ce qui aidera à démarrer l'élevage. Attributs de vente Autres bonus: *'+5%': Tenue de l'éleveur *'+10%': Tenue de maître fermier *'+10%': La race préféré de l'acheteur. *'+10%': L'attribut préféré de l'acheteur. *'+25%': Si l'attribut et la race sont les préférés de l'acheteur. *'+45%': is the max possible with Chanceux/Malchanceux for Some/Fortunate traits, Master farmer outfit, and buyers' breed/trait matched Anecdotes * Les statistiques sur les animaux pour le poids, la beauté et la vitesse sont actuellement purement cosmétiques. Il y avait des plans pour que les animaux comparent vos animaux avec ceux d'autres joueurs, ce qui donnerait un prix aux animaux les plus lourds, les plus beaux ou les plus rapides. Ces plans ont été mis en attente pour le moment. Références